Body Checking
by Niino Renn
Summary: "Torimaru kenapa ada gelembung di tubuhmu ini." Dengan sigap anak kecil berusia 5 tahun itu memecahkan gelembung udara di tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan tidak berusaha mendorongnya lantaran seekor capybara duduk di perutnya. OOC, One-Shot. selip Mizu/Oki


BODY CHECKING

World Trigger Fanfiction Ashihara Daisuke

Karasuma Kyousuke

OOC, One-Shot

.

* * *

Karasuma Kyousuke memasuki ruangan cabang Tamakoma di tengah Kota Mikado. Ia terlihat lelah dan kurang semangat. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Kyousuke, kau sudah sampai ternyata." Sapa si pemilik side effect, see the future, Jin Yuuichi. Ia mendekati pemuda yang ia panggil Kyousuke itu dan duduk di depannya.

"Jin-san.. aku merasa pusing." Dan benar saja, Jin langsung mengecek dahinya dan merasa sedikit kepanasan. "Kenapa ya?"

"Badanmu panas Kyousuke, kenapa denganmu?" Jin mencoba menarik tangannya dan mengecek lengan kanannya dan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Cacar ya?"

"Hm? Cacar?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Istirahatlah, aku akan memanggil Usami." Jin keluar ruangan itu dan memanggil operator tamakoma dari ruang latihan. Setelah menjelaskan kepada gadis berambut panjang itu ia mengerti dan masuk ke ruangan di tempat Kyousuke tertidur.

Dari ruangan itu terdengar suara gaduh seperti…

"Jangan Yotaro! Itu bukan mainan!"

"Torimaru kenapa ada gelembung di tubuhmu ini." Dengan sigap anak kecil berusia 5 tahun itu memecahkan gelembung udara di tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan tidak berusaha mendorongnya lantaran seekor capybara duduk di perutnya.

"Yotaro!" Yotaro menerima jitakan kasih sayang dari operator tamakoma, Usami Shiori.

"Yampun.. perbuatan siapa ini?" Jin melihatnya kaget, dan mengambil saputangan dan membersihkan bekas seperti nanah di tempat yang Yotaro ledakan (?) "Yotaro!" Jin pun memberikan jitakan sayang juga, dan segera memindahkan si capybara itu. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit sepertinya Kyousuke, ini cacar air." Ujar Jin.

"Aku akan memanggil Reiji-san, Jin tolong pakaikan jaket ini ke Torimaru." Usami melemparkan sebuah jaket dan Jin membantunya memakaikannya.

"A-cacar?" Ujar Kyousuke dengan nada lirih.

"Ini menular, selebihnya aku juga akan membawa Yotaro untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya.

"M-menular? A-aku baru saja high five dengan Satori ketika pulang sekolah tadi."

"Semoga saja Satori sudah pernah cacar sebelumnya." Kyousuke terlihat bingung, Jin menarik resleting jaket itu. "Jangan kau garuk itu."

"Kudengar Kyousuke kena cacar?" Reiji memasuki ruangan dan melihat dengan teliti apa benar yang di katakan oleh Usami.

"Itu benar Reiji-san."

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil, bantu Kyousuke, Jin."

"Roger."

.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Perlihatkan tanganmu.. gulung sampai pangkal lengan. Dan lakukan juga dengan celana, tarik sampai paha atas." Oki Kouji cukup yakin pendengarannya masih benar, dia belum melakukannya dan masih pasang muka tembok.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalu menyuruhku untuk membuka bajuku?" Ujarnya sarkas.

"Boleh juga kalau begitu." Muka Oki lalu memerah mendengar ucapan senpainya itu.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak.. kenapa aku harus lakukan hal sehina itu, terlebih ini di markas Border ruangan skuad Ikoma." Ujar Oki, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan mukanya.

"Hanya untuk mencek tubuh saja." Senpainya, Mizukami Satoshi tersenyum. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Oki, "Hanya body checking kok." Wajah Oki pun merah padam ketika ia berbicara di telinga kanannya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"S-senpai.." Oki sedikit melemahkan tangannya, Mizukami senyum tipis dan mengira Oki luluh, tetapi ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menjedotkan dahinya ke dahi senpainya.

'JDUUK'

Mizukami jatuh kebelakang, ia oleng lantaran perilaku Oki dan jatuh duduk di belakang, sedangkan Oki mengusap jidatnya lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya dan buru-buru keluar dari ruangan skuadnya.

"OKIII!"

Oki berlari tanpa melihat kedepan dan naasnya dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang mengobrol di tengah jangan.

Dia, Oji dan Kurauchi..

Tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindarin.

Oki menabrak Oji dan Oji pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke shooter milik Skuad Oji, Kurauchi layaknya seperti domino yang jatuh tersenggol.

"Oji-senpaaii!" Telat kau mengucapkan hal itu Kashio-kun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan hei kau-sniper-skuad-ikoma!" Maki Oji tertahan lantaran posisinya yang kurang bagus, jatuh di dada orang bukan tipenya banget.

"Oji-senpai yang ngapain tengah jalan begitu!" Oki memakinya, ia baru sadar kalau posisi jatuhnya tuh di perut orang itu.

"Oki-senpai, ku bantu." Kashio mengarahkan tangannya ke pemuda berambut hitam itu, Oki menggapainya. Dan berkata terima kasih. Lalu ia melakukan hal yang ke orang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau jalan seenaknya sih!" Oji menyentil jidatnya Oki yang masih memerah itu.

"Mizu-seno- ah tidak, aku minta maaf. Lagian kenapa kalian ada disini?" Ujar Oki menyentuh jidatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Body Checking." Ujar Kashio, Oki terlihat cemas. "Border akan memeriksa setiap member yang datang, karena Satori-senpai kena cacar."

"Cacar?" Tanya Oki ia pun melihat panjangnya antrian menuju ruang kesehatan itu.

"Satori-senpai sudah 3 hari sakit cacar, dan menurut info juga beberapa agent Border yang seumuran dengannya pun menderita penyakit yang sama. Makanya Border melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh agar bisa mensterilkan gejala cacar lebih cepat. Walaupun aku udah pernah cacar pun juga akan di cek lagi." Cerocos Kashio Yutaka.

"Kudengar memang menular, tetapi.. bukannya termasuk telat kalau baru di cek sekarang?"

"Daripada tidak sama sekali." Ujar Oji. "Kau juga antri yang benar, yang lain mana? Skuadmu?"

"Kai telat, yang lain gak tau dimana."

"Oh begitu ya.."

"Apakah operator juga di cek?" Tanya Oki lagi.

"Sedang di cek kok." Ujar Kurauchi, tangannya menunjuk ruangan di ujung jalan.

"Ooh.."

.

Esok harinya..

Senior High School Mikado, jam istirahat, kantin sekolah.

"Izumi tumbang kena cacar." Ujar Yoneya sambil menyeruput susu kotaknya, "Sudah 2 hari ternyata."

"Kau datang ke rumahnya ya Yoneya?" Ujar Miura Yuta.

"Dia mengabariku lewat Line. Ingin kujenguk tapi tak usah deh." Jawabnya lagi.

"Kalau cacar gitu biasanya berapa lama?" Tanya Oki yang duduk di sebrang Yoneya, ia menusuk bola daging itu.

"setahun ya?"

"Paling lama 2 minggu lah, kasian kalau setahun." Jawab Wakamura, "aku sudah cacar, untunglah."

"KAU SUDAH CACAR?" teriak yang lain, Wakamura mengangguk. "Intinya jangan di garuk saja, karena memang gatal luar biasa."

"Ngeri." Ujar Yoneya.

"Sekali seumur hidup kok." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh digaruk?" Tanya Oki.

"Karena akan meninggalkan bekas luka, membekas seumur hidup. Apalagi kalau kau punya wajah yang lumayan tampan."

"Dibilang tampan oleh mu tak membuatku senang." Cibir Oki.

"Aku tak bilang kau tampan." Sahut Wakamura. "Karena aku tak melakukannya, makanya aku masih terlihat tampan walau cacar sudah hilang." Ujarnya bangga,

"Memangnya tandanya seperti apa?" Wakamura terlihat kesal dicuekin olehnya, ia pun memilih untuk membersihkan kacamatanya yang terlihat berdebu. "periksa bintik merah di kulit." Dan teman-temannya memeriksanya langsung.

.

"Yo Oki." Pulang sekolah, Oki merasa cemas bertemu dengan senpainya dan temannya itu.

"Touma-senpai, Mizukami-senpai." Ia menggembungkan pipinya sekilas.

"Kau aman dari cacar kan?" Tanya Touma.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri kok."

"Mizukami aku duluan ya, aku lupa harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu." Touma lalu meninggalkan Mizukami bersama Oki.

"Jangan kabur." Mizukami tahu ia akan kabur, karena kejadian tempo hari.

"Ti-tidak kok!" Ujar Oki. Tapi ia mengambil jarak dengannya.

"Maaf untuk kejadian lalu." Ujar Mizukami, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus plastik manis lengkap dengan sebuah cupcake di dalamnya. Ia memberikannya ke Oki, Oki masih menjauh darinya.

"A-apa? Menyuapku dengan kue agar bisa kumaafkan?"

"Bukan, hari ini ada praktik bikin kue, ku berikan untukmu. Bukannya kau bilang ingin mencoba cupcake ketika kelasku pratik nanti.

"Aku lupa." Ujar Oki, ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Kau marah ya? Manis banget kalau ngambek." Senpainya berambut brokoli itu tertawa kecil, membuat wajah lawan bicaranya itu memerah.

"Aku ambil, terima kasih!" Inginnya dia pergi, tetapi tanganya Mizukami menarik tangan kirinya dan menariknya ke tembok. Dengan posisi ala kabedon Oki menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Senpai.. aku laki-laki! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini." Senpainya pun sweatdrop untuk sesaat.

"Itu karena kau ngambek membuatku sedikit hilang akal karena melihat wajahmu yang manis." Oki lalu menundukkan wajahnya masih dengan cupcake di tangannya.

"Jangan flirting kamu Mizukamiiii~~~" Sial, Mizukami lupa kalau ini di jalanan bebas, matanya menangkap 2 orang yang ia kenal, dan sedikit beruntung karena mereka siswa sekolah lain.

"Arafune-senpaii.. tolooonggg!" Oki mengeluarkan tangannya di sela kosong antara bahu Mizukami, Arafune mendekati lovebird itu. Tangannya menepuk pundak Mizukami.

"Oki kayak dalam sangkar ya.. manis banget." Inukai berkata tanpa iba tanpa menghiraukan kalau yang dikabedon-in hampir mau nangis.

"Kalian ngapain disini?"

"Janjian dengan Tsuji/Koo." Ujar mereka.

"Pergi sana."

"Pakai pengaman loh Mizukami." Ujar Inukai, ia lalu meninggalkan Mizukami dan Oki di posisi yang sama.

"Hati-hati keblabasan loh Mizukami~~" Ujar Arafune.

"Sial." Rutuk Mizukami. Ia melepaskan sangkarnya (?) dan menarik tangan Oki menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Maaf, kemarin aku hanya ingin memeriksa apakah kau ada tanda merah di tubuh apa gak.. kudengar kau belum cacar.." Mizukami membuka suaranya ketika sudah sampai di sebuah ruang kecil di tengah-tengah rumah mainan di taman tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Bi-bilang donk kalau mau begitu.." Ujar Oki yang membuka bungkus cupcakenya.

"Sedikit men-tease-mu kadang menyenangkan."

"Senpai.. nyebelin."

"Maaf.."

Dan Oki menghabiskan cupcakenya. Mizukami lalu menepuk ringan pipinya walau yang bersangkutan sedang menguyah makanan.

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Torimaru atau Karasuma Kyosuke menderita cacar, dan hari ini dia sudah bisa beraktifitas kembali. Senyuman di wajahnya terpoles -walau tidak selebar milik Satori- membuat gadis-gadis sekolahnya itu memerah lantaran orang yang di katakan paling ganteng se kelas 1 SMA Mikado itu sudah kembali lagi.

"Okaeri, Torimaru." Sapa Tokieda, ia menyapanya ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya. "Lama juga kau kena cacar, apa kau sudah sehat betul?" Dia, Torimaru menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf bikin cemas."

"Santai saja, akan kukasih rangkuman catatan sepulang sekolah ya." Ujar Tokieda.

"Yo! Torimaru!" Satori menepuk pundak Karasuma sedikit keras.

"Satori.. kau juga sudah sembuh."

"Iya donk!"

"Kalian sakit bersamaan, tak kusangka sembuhnya juga berbarengan."

"Sakit itu tidak usah lama-lama Tokki! Lagian Arashiyama-senpai membutuhkanku!" Satori pamer.

"Iya deh." Ujar Tokieda biasa.

"Aku sudah kerumah sakit sebelum berangkat tadi, dan sudah sembuh total dari cacar." Ujar Karasuma.

"Bagus deh.. kalau gitu lain kali kita hangout bareng ya!" Ujar Satori, ia merangkul kedua tangannya di pundak Tokki dan Tori.

"Iya.." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

 **...END…**

Intinya.. ku ingin ngetik FFn aja, karena dapat ide, lalu menarik.. tapi endingnya gantung. maaf banget!

dan soal MizuOki, itu.. ku suka bangeeettt couple ini /w/


End file.
